benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szczątkowe Organy Kłamstwem
Wywodząca się z okultyzmu nauka od niedawna sprzedana światu Europejskiemu jako teoria naukowa , jest obecnie nauczana w każdej szkole publicznej w Europie przez Psudo nauczycieli i popierana przez psuedo naukowców . Religia ewolucji naucza w jednym z swoim dogmatów przyjmowanych na wiarę że istnieją w ciele człowieka narządy zbędne , niepotrzebne - a ich zbędność ma być dowodem na to że w ciągu Ewolucji stały się niepotrzebne , mają również zparzeczyć inteligętnemu projektowi który jest nauczany przezKreacjonizm . Problem w tym że dowody na zbędność pewnych ludzkich organów to kłamstwo . Faktem jest że jeszcze 200 lat temu naukowcy posiadali na liście organów uważanych za niepotrzebne i zbędne około 180 organów . Jedna po drugiej organy są usuwane z listy w ciągu lat i poznawiania ich funkcji . Wyrostek Robaczkowy - Jest on częścią układu odpornościowego , można go usunąć i przeżyć lecz to samo można zrobić z innymi częściami ciała jak nogą , ręką czy okiem które też są nam potrzebne a po ich usunięciu dalej możemy funkcjonować , usnunięcie wyrostka robaczkowego zwiękrzy podatność człowieka na kilka chorób : Leukemie , Chorobe Hodgkins'a , Raka okrężnicy , Raka Jajników - In the Beginning Walt Brown strona 18 " Definiowany przez dłóższy czas jako organ szczątkowy w ludzkim ciele wyrostek jest teraz postrzegany jako miejsce gdzie inicjowane są odpowiedzi systemu odpornościowego . " - Roy Hartenstei , Grolier Encylciopedia , 1998 Zobacz też " Organy szczątkowe " są w pełni funkcjonalne Jerry Bergman and George Howe & Scientific American , Listopad 2001 , strona 84 Kość Ogonowa : " Ludzie mają kość ogonową która nie ma żadnego widocznego zastosowania " - Holt Biology , 1989 To co nazywa się popularnie kością ogonową , jest w rzeczywistości kością guziczną , zaczęto ją nazywać kością ogonową w celu indoktrynacji , aby ludzie kojażyli ją z pozostałością po ogonie . Do kości ogonowej zaczepionych jest około 9 mięśni , odpoiwada ona za kilka ruchów fizjologicznych człowieka , jeżeli ktoś pomimo tego dalej indoktrynuje i uważa że jest szczątkowa niech ją wytnie . Zęby Mądrości - Zęby mądrości nie są dowodem na Ewolucje , są dowodem na to że człowiek żył dłużej i był kiedyś wyższy , w dniach dzisiejszych 60 % Amerykanów ma problemu z zębami mądrości i w niektórych przypadkach muszą je usuwać . Wiele innych krajów nie ma takich problemów ponieważ jedzą twardszą żwyność , dzięki temu zeby mądrości wyrastają im bez problemów gdy mają 18 - 20 lat . Jest to dowód jedynie na to że kiedyś człowiek żył dłużej , wolniej dojżewał i bardziej rusł . Kiedy rośniesz do 18 - 20 roku życia twoja głowa powiękrza się i przychodzi czas by ostatni ząb wyrusł , to nie jest dowód na Ewolucje . 'Kość Biodrowa Walenia '- Nauczanie o kości biodrowej Walenia jako narządzie szczątkowym jest oczywistym abusrdem . Są to małe kości do których przytwierdzone są mięśnie , mające związek z organami rozmnażania i dolną częścią jelit i w żadnym wypadku nie mogą zostać uznane jako szczątkowe . Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm